


In This House

by ChelBlue



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Ghost Jon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelBlue/pseuds/ChelBlue
Summary: It's been years since Jon's gotten to see anyone living, and he's very excited about his new "roommates." Despite their inability to see him he's sure they'll have tons of fun!





	1. The Living

The house was dark without anyone to turn on the lights or part the curtains. It was cold, too, and spider webs of cracks decorated the walls. What furniture remained was worn and ratty, and no one with any sense left would trust them not to collapse when they sat on them. 

Despite the house’s state a being still called the dirty, broken place home, not that he had much choice in the matter. He would have loved to leave the confines of its walls and see the outside world again, but unfortunately it just wasn’t possible. He’d accepted that he’d spend his eternity in the cold empty house a long time ago anyway. 

Currently he was huddled in a corner, head resting on his transparent blue-tinted knees, eyes fixed on the window. The blinds were closed, of course, but the checkered pattern on the curtains were more interesting than studying the lines in the scuffed-up wood floor like he had all too recently to enjoy doing it again. He watched as the threadbare cloth fluttered slightly when a breeze got its hands on it. It was the most exciting thing he could hope to happen, really. 

The excitement of being a ghost had worn off quickly after few too many days spent doing absolutely nothing, assuming he was excited to begin with. There was little that a being who only partially existed in this plane could do other than watch. It wouldn’t be so unbearable if he had something more interesting than a seemingly forgotten building to observe.When he was still new to being a spirit he could explore the house, or test what he could do. Now, knowing every nook and cranny of the place, he was out of things to explore. He found that if he tried really, really hard he could move stuff, but it was no fun without people to startle. 

Speaking of people, it had been a hell of a long time since he’d gotten to see any of those. Exactly how long, he wasn’t sure. He could hardly remember who it was he had last. Maybe it was that poor quarrelling couple? They weren’t any fun. He prefered be alone to having to share a house with them and their constant yelling. Or maybe it was that lovely elderly woman. She was always just the nicest. He could never bring himself to mess with her. He genuinely hoped the best for her.

A knock cut through Jon’s thoughts, shattering them and forcing him back to reality. He lifted his head and looked curiously at the beaten front door. He wondered why anyone would bother knocking on house such as his, or why they were there in the first place. Maybe it was teenagers, coming to mark the place up with paint. Who ever it was should really know there was no point to knocking. It was just him there. Outside the door he could hear muffled talking, two voices having a one sided argument. 

“No one’s here, Mark. The place has been empty for years, remember?” one of the voices said, chiding the other. It sounded frustrated, and had some kind of accent to it. Despite the aggression Jon had to say he enjoyed the sound of it. It was interesting, but he’d likely find any voice interesting, all things considered. 

“You never know,” the other voice defended. “I don’t want to walk in on any squatters doing God knows what.” 

The door knob turned and the owners of the voices were revealed. Two men, maybe twenty or so, carrying boxes. One was shorter than the other, and darker-skinned. He looked grumpy, so he must be the one with the accent. He was struggling quite a bit with the box he was carrying. Something about it was endearing. The other was blonde, taller, and seemed in a much better mood than the other. He must be Mark, right? That’s what the other had said. Mark had his head turned back to the other, but turned it back to face the house as soon as the door was closed. His expression immediately dropped to a grimace.

“This place looks like shit,” the shorter said, setting down his box on the coffee table. Jon wanted to be offended, since the place was kind of his, but he couldn’t bring himself to really get mad with that description. It wasn’t false. Mark swept his eyes over the room, studying it in detail, before nodding quietly. 

“Let’s check the place out a little bit before we bring the rest of the boxes in.” he said, no enthusiasm in his voice as he set his own box down. Neither seemed the least bit happy to be in the house, which only intensified Jon’s curiosity. They weren’t moving in, were they? They seemed deeply unhappy with the place, so he couldn’t imagine that was it. They did have boxes with them, though, and from what he could see it seemed like they had more than the two they’d already brought in, so maybe they were moving in. He tried to subdue his excitement at the idea.

The two split up to explore, forcing Jon to pick one to follow after. Deciding he liked Mark a little more he floated after him, watching as he took the time to carefully study each and every room in the small house. Jon could practically see all the plans he was making as he scrutinized every inch of the place. 

Jon’s own imagination was running wild. Despite his eyes being focused on Mark his mind was elsewhere, dreaming up all the stuff he could do to them, how he could get noticed for real this time! Or he thought up elaborate backstories and future adventures for each of his (hopefully) new roommates. He came up with things explaining all the limited information he knew about the two already, but got stumped on why they’d be here in his worn down house. He didn’t get caught up on it; he was just happy they were there, regardless of reason!

When Mark turned and left the room Jon noticed he’d gotten carried off into his thoughts again and floated after him. If Jon could jump for joy, he’d do so. He was more excited than he’d been in years! This was going to be great, and certainly beat staring at at wall any day.


	2. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon thinks and learns.

While one would ordinarily describe moving in as a bore, Jon found it absolutely exhilarating. For the first time in years things were happening in his house. The appearance he’d come to know like the back of his hand was slowly being phased out. Old furniture was being replaced by better, albeit cheap, chairs and tables. The walls were decorated with photos and posters the two living people had brought, and the long empty kitchen was finally in use. The house felt alive! To Jon, at least. It was debatable how well he could describe the feeling of being alive. 

The darker skinned of the two (Eduardo, as Jon heard him called by Mark) had claimed the master bedroom with little protest from Mark, and had begun to fill it up his belongings. There weren’t as many as Jon would have expected, but the room was still taking on a feel that was uniquely Eduardo’s. Mark had taken the one other bedroom in the house, and had as few items as Eduardo. It was disappointing, honestly. Jon was really hoping to see more modern and outside stuff than that, but beggars couldn’t be choosers, could they.

They spent a lot of time out and about, bringing in boxes or removing old stuff. The whole time neither living roommate looked very happy about it, though Mark was still remaining positive for the sake of the two. They had to make due, he said. Jon followed him around for that reason alone. He took to watching him go through his day, taking note of where everything was. During his breaks Jon would study the objects around him in more detail, memorizing faces and names of things he had brought.

Even as things began to slow down, with less and less new stuff being added or moved around the household each day, Jon remained engaged and excited. He’d listen in on conversations or read any books left open. There was so much to do, so much to see. He wanted to get to know his roommates as much as he could without being able to talk to them, because they were a million times more interesting than watching curtains flutter or hoping a bug would sneak through the floorboards for him to watch. Mark and Eduardo led lives, complex and changing and all too interesting to Jon. He’d missed having people around. 

The presence of people also left him less time to spend alone with his thoughts, which was very much welcome. It wasn’t that Jon had bad thoughts, or anything like that. It was just nice to get out of his head. Spending so much time alone allowed for too much self reflection in Jon’s opinion. It’s not that he held memories of a past full of bad decisions or heartache or guilt that would cause someone to wish they didn’t have so much time for reflection. It was that he didn’t have anything to reflect on at all. 

He had no memory of who he was before he died, and only had faint recollections of things outside of his house, leaving him to dwell on what he didn’t know, and what he couldn’t possibly get answers for. He guessed that he must have been human once, since he was a ghost, and that he had probably died in the house he was confined to. That information was hardly anything satisfactory, leaving Jon always aching for more information. He knew knowing who he was wouldn’t do him any real good. It might satisfy his curiosity, but that was about it. There was no point to having the knowledge other than to have it. With that logic he tried to convince himself he didn’t want to know, that he could live (die? exist?) without it. 

All thoughts of who he was had been pushed out of his mind in the current moment with his focus direction towards the two living humans. He’d been spending most his time with Mark, since he enjoyed his attempted optimism far more than the other’s clear and unwavering pessimism, but Eduardo still held some intrigue for him. He wasn’t as open as Mark, and had less pictures for him to gather information from, which left Jon in the dark. It was a challenge, but doubly rewarding when he found something, anything, out. It made him feel smart, like a detective! 

The first thing Jon found out about Eduardo was that he liked to cook, and prepared the meals for both him and Mark on most days. He had brought only one or two cookbooks with him, though. It seemed like he had more than enough recipes in his head. Looking at the food Eduardo made had Jon wishing he could eat again. He could only imagine how heavenly it smelled. 

The next thing he learned about Eduardo was that he, at one point, had a girlfriend. Or might possibly still have a girlfriend. Judging by how Eduardo didn’t even bother putting the framed picture of him and her up anywhere, Jon was going to assume they were over, and that Eduardo was not the one who dumped her. He was glad he wouldn’t have to see his sad expression when his eyes landed on the photo again.

Mark, despite being significantly more open to Jon’s unknown prying, was still interesting. Jon learned rather quickly about Mark’s family from the many photos he had. He learned that he had a younger sister, and parents, and that they all seemed important to him. Jon, for a split moment, couldn’t help but imagine he had a family like that once. One with which he could spend quality time with and joke with. He ignored that thought as soon as he realized he was having it.

There was a fair bit to learn about the two’s relationship, too. It wasn’t as simple as two friends moving in together. He’d listened in on a conversation they had at dinner talking about the ordeal. It was on one of the first nights in the house, when both were tired from moving and rearranging stuff all day. Eduardo had brought it up, the reason they were there. College, apparently. Turns out Jon’s house was closer to a university than he thought, and it was the only place they could really afford. Eduardo complained at how shitty the place was, how they should have sprung, just a little, so they could get somewhere livable. Jon couldn’t blame him for being so dissatisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critique this! I want to be better


End file.
